Typical flat-bed trailers, utility trailers, and common wagon box trailers are built for a single purpose, much the same as their forerunner, the ox-cart, the transportation of cargo.
Typical camping trailers are expensive, have very limited uses, and require:                a gas guzzling vehicle that is powerful enough to safely tow them,        an additional tow vehicle and trailer to transport recreational vehicles,        the locating of a camping space that is close to a hard surface road,        plenty of your effort and time to set up and tear down,        a high degree of maintenance, and        the added costs and trouble of being taken to a storage facility when not in use.        
Typical motorcycle camping trailers have limited storage and sleeping space and are neither built strong enough nor configured as to be able to transport recreational vehicles.
Typical fold out platform trailers, although adequate for their intended uses, are not designed to be towed behind a medium size motorcycle and are not designed to be transformed into a variety of different trailer styles.